1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely monitoring meters and other displays. More particularly, this invention relates to remotely monitoring utility meters such as electricity, water, and gas meters, industrial meters such as tank level meters, mobile meters such as odometers, or any other type of meter.
2. Background Information
Meter monitoring, particularly for utility meters, is commonly accomplished by manually reading meter digits or other indicators such as dials, needles, or bars. The read value is entered in a computerized system for further processing including statistical processing, invoicing, and other processing. A professional worker for the utility company typically monitors the meter, while in other scenarios the consumer may monitor the meter. In the later case, problems of fraud in communicating false or inadvertently incorrect values may arise.
Automatic remote monitoring systems also exist. Such systems require sophisticated dedicated equipment on the meter side, special network conditioning components, and other communication elements. For example, electricity utility meters may be provided with transmission circuitry, like modems, to communicate with a central server that periodically collects meter values. Such remote automatic monitoring systems alleviate the drawbacks of manual monitoring, including inaccuracies, whether voluntarily or not, in reading and entering meter values. However, automated monitoring requires specific costly equipment on the meter side and is not widely deployed. Remote automated meter reading cannot be employed with legacy, non-electronic, or non-upgradeable meters. These meters represent a large majority of the installed meter base and include, for example, old utility meters that therefore require manual monitoring.
An additional problem is that, in most applications, the meter value must be verified as the right meter value for a specific customer. For example, the meter value may need verification as the meter value of the correct house. Verification requires extra time and expense for a specific manual check and authentication process. The verification process may include looking for a meter identifier and an associated street residence, or business address, and reporting back to the metered service provider.
A need has long existed for improved meter monitoring that address the drawbacks noted above and other previously experienced.